


Perils of Proposal

by Lyra_Kero



Series: Taakitz and their Cats [9]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Because you are going to give him a gods damned heart attack, Cats are you trying to kill Taako?, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Shenanigains, life with cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Taako has decided he wants to marry Kravitz. Really for reals. He's bought a ring and everything was going to be perfect.Until cats happened.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: Taakitz and their Cats [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407403
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Perils of Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I've risen from the dead to deliver more Taakitz and Cats (taakatitz? idk) fluff... before I inevitably crawl back into the hole and work on other things for ten thousand years.
> 
> Enjoy this, lovelies!

They’d been dating for quite a few years now. They were very much in love, and very much happy in their lives, but Taako… wanted more. He loved Kravitz, loved being his boyfriend. Loved being cat parents to two adorable (asshole) cats and he loved to spoil them. He loved spoiling Angus when the boy came to visit and he would admit (not out loud of course) that he sometimes pictured them all as a family…

But one step at a time. And step one was getting that hot Reaper body on lockdown. That was why he went out and bought a ring. A simple, elegant silver ring with an inset garnet. Taako had set up tonight to be the night. Kravitz was out, running a short mission for the Raven Queen (Taako had asked Lup and Barry to try and get Kravitz the day off, but he’d take just one quick in-and-out job).

Taako had placed the ring box down on the bedside table, planning on proposing there after their date. He was in the middle of making Kravitz’s favorite dish, humming softly when their cats came charging through, Hades in the lead with something in his mouth.  
“What are you two trouble makers doing?” the elf asked, huffing as he closed the oven, making sure the food wasn’t going to burn. His eyes widened, ears pinning back when he saw the pretty velvet box in the smaller cat’s mouth. “No, no. No no no! Hades!” he charged forward, pursuing the cat, “Put that down! No, that’s not a toy!”

Hades charged ahead, ducking under the coffee table and made a mad dash for the staircase. Taako stumbled, before grabbing his wand and cast levitate. Hades dropped the box as he meowed loudly, suddenly finding himself airborne, Persephone racing past her flying companion as she made her way upstairs. He floated in the air, turning slowly as the wizard came over and picked up the box. “You,” he grumbled, holding the box up to the cat. “This isn’t one of your toys. No.” Hades meowed again, swatting at the box. Taako clicked his tongue, gently cradling the cat close as he released the spell and opened the box to check and make sure the ring was okay.

For the second time that day, Taako felt his blood run cold.

The box was empty. He turned to look at the cat. “What did you _do_?!” he asked, holding up his cat, hoping the ring would somehow fall down. Hades only meowed again, his tail twitching slowly. He reached out, batting at the elf’s nose.

A softer, more quiet meow was barely heard from upstairs. Where the bedroom was. Where Taako had set the ring down… Taako quickly set his cat down and ran upstairs. “Persephone!” he called out. “Persephone you stay away from that ring!” He skidded slightly as he turned the corner, bursting into his bedroom. Persephone was sitting next to the bed, under the table where Taako had set the ring box.

And licking her lips. She purred, meowing as she made her way over, and gave a noise of discontent as Taako swiftly picked her up and gently opened her mouth. “You didn’t.” he whispered, “Please tell me you didn’t. Oh my Gods…” Persephone struggled, giving a _mrrph_ as she twisted her way out of the elf’s grasp and landed heavily on the floor. She shook herself off and began to groom herself as Taako slid to his knees, covering his face. “Oh sweet Istus.”

“Taako?” the elf jumped, giving out a startled cry, and looked over. Kravitz was standing behind him, scythe still out and looking concerned. “Dear, are you alright?”

“No!” Taako wailed, quickly reaching for the cat, Persephone meowing out. “We need to get to the vet. Your fucking cat ate something she shouldn’t have!”

Normally, Kravitz would scoff and raise an eyebrow at Taako declaring Persephone _his cat_ , but being told that she ate something she shouldn’t have only made Kravitz quickly move to get both cat carriers.

The vet looked over the x-rays, arms crossed as they pointed out the area in question. “It looks clear.” they spoke, hand coming to lightly pet Persephone’s side. The cat was purring, relaxed and only scratched them three times. Hades was a perfect angel and only meowed to voice his complaints.  
“Are you sure?” Taako asked, feeling his shoulders sag.

“Positive.” the vet turned to look at him. “What is it, exactly, you think she ate?”

Taako sighed, shoving his face into his hands as his cheeks and ears burned red.

“Taako?” Kravitz raised his hand, lightly touching his shoulder. Taako grumbled something, “What was that?”

“ _I said a ring!_ ” the elf raised his head, along with his voice, looking over to his boyfriend. “I was trying to fuckin’ propose to you! But Hades knocked the box down and took off with it, and I thought Persephone had fuckin’ _eaten it_!”

Kravitz blinked a few times, beginning to blush. “You were going to propose to me?”  
“Yes!” Taako threw his hands into the air. “I was gonna make us dinner and romance the shit out of you and then ask you to-”  
“Yes.” Taako stopped, mouth hanging open.

“What?” he asked, cheeks still tinted red. Kravitz smiled as he raised his hands, gently grabbing the elf’s wrists to lower them and pressed a gentle kiss along his knuckles.

“Yes, Taako. I’ll marry you.” he said softly, his smile widening as he watched his now fiance’s ears twitch a few times before his face broke into a grin.

“Hells yeah!” Taako lunged forward, pulling Kravitz into a kiss, the Reaper laughing softly into it.

The vet cleared their throat, quietly drawing their attention back to them.

“I can assure you, neither cat has eaten any ring.” they smiled a bit. “But, I would like to offer my congratulations.”

Taako only grinned more, laughing loudly as he grabbed Kravitz and tugged him in for another kiss.

Back home, both cats were left to roam around the house, and Taako had thrown away the burned remains of their dinner. The two had ordered take out, now cuddled close together on the couch. “I just wish I knew where that ring was,” Taako grumbled, flicking aside a bit of cabbage before mixing it in with the rest of his food and took a bite.

“I’m sure it’ll turn up somewhere, dear.” Kravitz said, twirling some noodles onto his fork before having his own bite of food. “We can look for it in the morning.”

The elf grumbled, but let the subject drop. The two ate in cozy, content silence. It was broken when Persephone and Hades raced through the living room. Taako jumped as Hades meowed, his normally loud voice quiet due to something he had in his mouth. Something that glinted in the light.

“Son of a bitch- HADES!” Taako jumped up, knocking his food to the floor as he gave chase, long limbs helping him gain ground. “Get back here!” Kravitz sighed, carefully setting aside his own plate and stood up as well to help. He quickened his pace when he heard Taako give out a shriek of “DON’T FUCKING SWALLOW IT!!”

He wondered, idly, how long it would be for him to finally see this ring Taako bought for him.


End file.
